


Start Prayin', Boy - Side Stories

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Series: Start Prayin', Boy [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short works that don't quite fit with the main storyline of Start Prayin' Boy, but we wanted to write anyway.</p><p>Tags will be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tripwire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy's revenge on Scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place just after chapter nine of [Start Prayin, Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4567065/).

“I’m goin’ out for a run, guys!” Scout announced. Not that he needed to—no one was really listening, or cared, and he always went for a run after dinner. But he seemed to feel the need to give constant updates about where he was going and what he was doing. Most of the team had learned to tune him out within the first few days of meeting him.

Little did he know, a certain someone he had called old earlier that day had set up a trip wire halfway down the course, where he was guaranteed to be going at nearly top speed. Spy, cloaked, watched Scout approach the wire with a sadistic smile on his invisible face.

Even though Scout spent most of his day running, there was something different about his evening run. Something…calming. He didn’t have to worry about being blown up or shot at, he didn’t have to dodge bodies or buildings, he could just run for the sheer joy of running, pushing himself to his limits, seeing just how far and how fast he could go. Then, the world tipped sideways, and he was falling. He’d been running so fast that he kept going forward, sliding across the track and onto the rough, weedy grass in the centre, scraping his whole body as he flew and dragged. He lay on his side, panting, trying to figure out what had hit him, if anything was broken, if he was dead.

Spy laughed so hard he snorted, uncloaking. “Oh, mon dieu, that was worth the wait,” he was nearly out of breath from laughing. He walked over to where Scout had finally stopped sliding.

“Unhhh…Spy? Gimme a hand? What the hell just happened?” Scout managed to roll onto his back, arms and legs splayed, staring up at the sky where the first stars were just starting to come out. He could feel blood trickling from his knees and shoulders where he’d scraped them, and he thought his cheek was bleeding, too. Spy’s words didn’t really register.

With a sigh, Spy offered him a hand up. It was less fun when Scout had no idea what had just happened. “You are surprisingly slow for such a quick lapin.” He patted Scout’s shoulder. Now that he’d gotten even, everything was forgiven.

“Yeah, I…I have no idea what that means, and I’m kinda in a lot of pain here.” Scout took a tentative step, wincing. “Did I trip over something?” He frowned at the track, but didn’t see any obstacles.

“It was a trip wire,” Spy explained, finding some of the joy of sabotaging Scout being drained out of it by having to explain it. “This was my revenge for the name you called me earlier,” he gritted out.

“I—what? What the hell, Spy? Why would you do that?”

“You called me… old,” he said coldly. “I tripped you. It seemed nicer than stabbing you.”

“Oh. That.” Scout looked down, scuffing at the dirt, watching a drop of blood slowly roll down one shin. “Look, Spy, what I was tryin’ to say is…um…thanks for not stabbing me, I guess? Would’ve been quicker, though. Man, how fast do you think I was going when I hit that thing?” He changed tack abruptly, looking at the long skid mark his fall had left.

“Fast,” Spy shrugged. “You ought to clean up before you continue your run.”

“So…you ain’t mad at me now?” Scout frowned, trying to figure up what Spy was up to. If anything. “What, you don’t have a stopwatch on that thing?” He gestured to Spy’s watch.

“I wasn’t timing you,” he laughed. “And oui, we are ‘all good’ as you would say. I exacted my revenge. Though I won’t be forgetting it anytime soon,” he scowled.

“Spy, look…I’m sorry I called you…” Scout watched Spy’s face twitch, “…that thing. I didn’t mean it, not like that. Ok?”

“And how, exactly, did you mean it?” Spy raised an eyebrow.

“I…shit…I…hey, I think Engineer’s callin’ ya!” Scout took off, wobbling a little at first as he adjusted to his injuries, but steadily picking up speed as he tore off for the safety of the base, where he could get cleaned up and—unfortunately—stop by the infirmary for some healing.

Spy shook his head. He didn’t hear Engineer, surely Scout was just looking for an excuse to limp off and not shove his foot further into his mouth. Still, seeing Engineer didn’t sound like a bad idea.

***

Shower or Medic? Medic or shower? Scout couldn’t decide which to do first. Showering with open wounds would be a bitch, but Medic got a little weird—okay, a lot weird—about dirt. Sighing, Scout headed for the shower room. He winced as he pulled off the shorts and t-shirt he’d been wearing for his run. He’d scraped up his side pretty good when he’d fallen—no, been tripped by that damn Spy—and the cloth had stuck to the drying blood. His clothes were completely ruined: ripped, bloody and covered in grass stains. Grumbling to himself, he threw them out, then had a quick rinse, his breath coming out in little huffs of pain as the hot water rinsed away clotted blood and dirt. Reasonably clean, he headed to his locker for a change of clothes, then changed his mind—he’d just get those bloody, too. Instead, he wrapped himself in a towel. He did _not_ want to go see Medic practically naked, but…he wasn’t about to ruin any more clothes, either. His ma had taught him better than that. Besides, it wasn’t like Medic had to touch him. He just had to use that freaky vapour-gun of his.

Medic was cooing over one of his doves, as per usual, making a fuss over the pile of sticks and bits of paper it called a nest. He raised his head when Scout came in, then an eyebrow when he saw the boy was only in a towel. “Ja?”

“Um, doc? Is this a bad time? I just, uh…I need a quick healin’, is all. Just a few scrapes, nothin’ major. I wouldn’t even bother ya, but I wanna make sure I’m in top form for tomorrow’s battle, y’know?” His white towel was starting to turn red in a few places. It wasn’t a lot of blood, but he was obviously bleeding from more than one injury.

“What happened? Double jump off the roof again?” Medic tutted, going to flick on the stationary medigun over his operating table. It hummed slowly to life, warming up. He patted the stainless steel table. “Hop up, let me see.”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” Scout sat on the examination table, careful to keep the towel in place so he wouldn’t flash Medic. “Thanks.”  
Medic took a quick look over Scout’s injuries, picking gravel out in a few places with his fingers. “Well, they’re not that bad, but probably best to heal you so you won’t bleed through your clothes or get too stiff overnight. You must have slid quite a ways, were you going fast?” he finished his inspection and turned on the warm red healing rays, pulling the machine closer to Scout to bathe him in the red light.

Scout gritted his teeth, but kept quiet and still while Medic got the debris out of his wounds. He took a deep breath when Medic turned on the machine; being healed by the medigun always felt like getting into a warm bath made of all his favourite food, with a side of being kissed by his ma. Not that he’d ever admit that. “Real fast,” he said, modestly. “Spy clocked me at, like, 70.”

“Spy? Spy was watching you run? And timing you?” Medic raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell lies, Junge.”

“He was! Ask him yourself!” Scout flexed his newly-repaired limbs, grinning at the feeling. “And that’s not my name.”

Medic rolled his eyes, “Ja, I know, Scout.” He ruffled the boy’s hair, turning off the machine and going back to cooing over his birds. “And maybe I will ask him, see what he has to say about that.”

“You do that.” Scout frowned at Medic’s condescending tone and the way he ruffled his hair, but he didn’t say anything—Medic was _scary_. Glad the old guy had gotten distracted by his birds, Scout took the opportunity to slip off the exam table and out the door, going back to his own room.


	2. Hopscotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Scout and Demo almost hooked up in [chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4567065/chapters/10534953) of Start Prayin'? 
> 
> Here's their sexy interlude.

Scout cornered Demo after battle, before he could retreat to his workshop. Scout had learned—the hard way, more than once—not to disturb Demo when he was working on his bombs. “What the hell was that? You get my motor runnin’, then you go…do dishes?”

“Did ye want Pyro to blast us outtae the kitchen wi’ that airblast o’ theirs?” Demo grinned. “I wasnae gonna get in shit wi’ them.”

“Well, no, but…you didn’t have to go do _dishes_. You could’ve just left! But, uh, you’re free now, right?” Scout grabbed at Demo’s hand, somewhere between flirtatious and a child begging for a treat.

Demo bent down to kiss the top of Scout’s head. “Are ye sure ye want this?” he asked.

“Yes! What kinda question is that? I’m not sayin’ I would’ve blown you in the mess hall in front of everybody—heh, blown you. Classic Scout—but I would’ve at least checked stuff out if Pyro hadn’t stopped us.” Scout pressed himself against Demo’s side. Even through the larger man’s flak jacket, he could feel how warm and sturdy Demo was, with a surprising number of curves in addition to his powerful muscles.

“Mhm,” Demo laughed, cupping Scout’s ass in one big hand and giving it a squeeze. “Alright, let’s have a go.”

“Your room or mine?” Scout asked, in his best seductive voice, trying not to let on just how excited he was. He wrapped an arm around Demo’s waist, inhaling his scent—a dangerous, heady aroma of gunpowder, alcohol, nose-wrinkling chemicals and sweat.

“Mine,” Demo decided, not sure what sort of state Scout’s room would be in. His own was fairly neat, a few clothes on the floor here or there, but otherwise orderly. As soon as the door was shut, he stripped off his flak jacket and hat, tossing them aside. He sat on the bed to unlace his boots.

Scout bit his lip, watching Demo undress. Without his flak jacket in place, the shape of Demo’s ass through his pants was… “Wow.” His legs suddenly feeling a bit weak, Scout leaned against Demo’s dresser. “Is it, uh, hot in here?” he asked, unable to believe he’d said that out loud. His clothes felt too hot, too tight—especially his pants—but, watching Demo undress, he felt suddenly self-conscious. Demo was _gorgeous_ , and so muscular, but with a comfortable amount of padding. There was no way Scout could compare.

“Aye, it is,” he winked his one eye at Scout, grinning. “Ye gonna undress for me, lad?” he coaxed, stripping off his shirt and sitting on his bed in socks and pants.

“Oh, yeah! Right!” Breathing heavily, Scout decided to start with something simple—his shoes and socks. Bending over—and damn, if that didn’t give him a great view of Demo, too!—he started unlacing his shoes.

“The shoes can come off, but leave the socks,” Demo purred, “Ye look great in ‘em.” He leaned back on his elbows, showing off his figure, watching Scout fuss like it was his first time. Hopefully it wasn’t. “Ah, I’m not yer first, am I?”

Blushing, Scout shrugged, kicking off his shoes but leaving the socks. “I really do, don’t I?” He shrugged out of his shirt, exposing his thin, hairless chest, which he puffed out, defying Demo to say anything. He scoffed. “‘course you’re not my first! Jeez!”

“First time with another lad, then?” he hazarded a guess. “There’s no shame in it, yer young,” Demo patted the bed next to himself. He too, was mostly hairless, his chest smooth, down to the thick trail of black hair that led from his navel to his groin.

“No!” Scout yanked off his trousers and jockstrap, leaving himself only in his socks. “I’ve…done stuff! With guys…” He could hardly take his eyes off Demo, and his half-uncovered body was very distracting.

“Ah, good,” Demoman grinned, pulling Scout closer by his waist and sliding his big, rough hands down to grope his ass. “Aren’t ye lovely, pretty wee thing?” he murmured, pressing his lips to Scout’s abdomen.

Scout squirmed, blushing between Demo’s hands and the praise. He’d fooled around with guys before, a time or two, but they’d been his own age, his own size. With Demo, he felt completely overpowered, nearly overwhelmed. The Scot could break him in half, lift and hold him any way he wanted, and Scout would be nearly powerless to resist. And he found himself liking it. While that would be true of most of his teammates…Demo was the first one he’d (successfully) propositioned.

“Let’s get a good look at ye,” Demo pulled him up onto the bed, so Scout was straddling his thighs. One hand stayed on Scout’s ass, partially for balance, partially just to keep kneading and fondling the boy. He tweaked one of Scout’s nipples, playfully, then slid his tongue over it. He kept his eye on Scout’s face, watching his reactions carefully.

Demo’s lap was wide, and it kept Scout’s legs wide apart, left him off-balance. He was glad for that supportive hand, for more than one reason. Scout cried out at the feeling of having his nipple played with. All his previous encounters—with guys or girls—had been quick, furtive events, without much time or inclination for mutual exploration of bodies.

“Aye, ye like that,” the big Scot murmured. His hand slid down Scout’s lean runner’s body, over his narrow hips, big thumb stroking over his cock. He cupped the boy’s balls, giving them a gentle bounce in his palm. “Lovely wee pet,” he crooned, kissing Scout’s neck, his facial hair bristly and tickly against the boy’s sensitive skin.

Scout’s eyes went wide and he jerked at the feeling of Demo’s warm, practiced hand on his cock. “Demo…holy shit!” He wrapped himself around Demo, arms and legs scrabbling for every bit of purchase as he hung on for dear life. He could feel Demo’s erection through the Scot’s pants, pressing between Scout’s legs, and it was driving him wild.

Demo laughed, laying back on the bed and rolling Scout off him with some difficulty. “Lemme jest-” he stood, pulling off his pants, revealing the bright red, lacy panties he wore beneath.

Scout protested his removal, trying to hold onto Demo, but there was no way he could compete with the Scot’s strength. He stared up in awe as Demo removed his pants. Not exactly what he’d been expecting, but…the sight of the dainty, crimson fabric stretched tight across Demo’s erection… “Wow,” Scout repeated, mouth watering. He wanted to touch, to lick, to explore with hands and mouth. He’d never really seen the appeal of lingerie before; it just got in the way of the good stuff, right? Now, suddenly, he understood.

“Ye like ‘em?” Demo grinned, giving a little spin for Scout. “Ye can touch all ye like.”

Scout needed no further encouragement; he fell on Demo like a starving dog with a steak dangled in front of it. He slid to the edge of the bed, laying flat on his back, looking up at Demo. He groped Demo through the panties with one hand. When that wasn’t enough, he used both hands, one resting on the Scot’s thigh, the other exploring the delicate undergarment and hot skin beneath.

Demo rolled his hips into the attention, watching the eager boy with a grin. “Aye, ye eager thing,” he murmured. His cock was coming quickly to attention, leaking a little through the sheer fabric. “Ye want a suck?”

“Uh-huh,” Scout murmured, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to—was he sucking Demo, or the other way around?—but he was equally sure he didn’t care.

Demo slid the panties down a bit, revealing his hard, dark cock. “Go on, then,” he prompted, brushing his cock along Scout’s cheek.

Scout stared up at it in awe, hungrily. Rolling onto his front, he propped himself up comfortably and swallowed, hard. After a moment’s hesitation—he didn’t have much practice with this, and he was worried Demo wouldn’t like it, or would laugh at him—he leaned forward and licked the glistening head of Demo’s cock. He tasted like salt and sweat, and soon Scout slid further, seeing just how much he could take. Demo’s cock was thick, much wider than any Scout had sucked before. It stretched his mouth and still he wanted more.

The big Scot groaned, letting Scout take his time and explore. One of his big hands cupped the boy’s face, stroking his cheek and hair. “Aye, that’s lovely. A nice, soft, warm mouth,” he murmured, “Good lad.”

Smiling as much as he could around a mouthful of cock, Scout nodded, the motion pushing a little more of Demo’s shaft into his mouth. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the warmth of Demo’s hands caressing him, the weight of the Scot’s cock in his mouth. He pulled back a little, having found a comfortable depth for sucking. He concentrated on the head, lapping in slow, lazy circles. Propped on one elbow, he used his freed hand to stroke Demo’s shaft, from the base to where it met his lips.

“Alright, pretty thing,” Demo chuckled, pushing him back and off his cock. “Yer turn.” He pressed Scout down onto the bed, grabbed him by his hips and lifted him up, wrapping his lips around Scout’s dick and sucking with a hungry moan.

Scout whimpered when he was taken away from Demo’s cock, struggling a little as he was moved. When Demo’s lips touched his own cock, he jerked as though he’d been electrocuted. His eyes were huge. He grabbed the back of Demo’s head with both hands and clung as tightly as he could. He was pretty sure he’d die if Demo stopped now.

Demo hollowed out his cheeks, sucking wetly, head bobbing up and down over Scout’s groin. His rough hands kept Scout tilted up for him, stroking his ass. Soon the runner’s noises got louder and his jerking and bucking got wilder, and Demo was sure he was about ready to burst. He pulled away, tongue sliding down Scout’s frenulum, sucking at his testicles briefly on his way to his anus. His big thumbs pulled Scout apart, he buried his face between the boy’s cheeks and his tongue slid, hot and wet, over his hole.

Scout screamed, high-pitched and wordlessly, when he felt Demo’s mouth leave his cock. He squirmed and writhed, hand desperately reaching for himself. He scrambled like mad when he felt Demo part his cheeks, worried that he was about to be fucked. What he felt next was…completely unexpected. He’d never felt anything like it before, and the only coherent thought in his head was that he wanted more. “Demo…! That feels…oh god, don’t stop, please don’t stop!” It was the best thing ever—better than running, better than beating in skulls with his bat, better than having his cock sucked. Demo pulling away and his fear that something was going up his butt had pulled him back a little from the brink of orgasm, but he could feel it rising in his chest again as Demo did…whatever he was doing down there.

Demo buried his tongue in Scout, breathing slowly through his nose, pressed to the other man’s skin. Scout was curled in his lap, legs in the air, cock hard. It wouldn’t take him long like this, Demo judged, and when he came he was likely to make a mess of himself.

It took a few shaky tries, but Scout managed to reach between his legs and grab his cock. He jerked himself furiously, glad Demo’s spit had left him slick. Within a few breaths, he came with a shout, driving himself wildly down on Demo’s tongue. He spattered his chest and face with cum.

With a chuckle, Demo slowly let the boy down to the bed, flopping over next to him and licking a stripe of cum off Scout’s pale chest. He deliberately stroked his cock, watching Scout try to catch his breath.

“Oh…holy crap…Demo!” All Scout could do was lay there, panting, an idiotic grin on his face as he watched Demo jerk off. “That was…oh, man! I don’t even know what you did, but it was…!” Scout jerked and twitched as an aftershock hit him at the memory.

“Aye, it’s a lovely feelin’, isn’t it?” he grinned. “It’s a good way ta open ye up if ye wanna get fucked, but ye might not be ready for that yet.”

“Uh-huh,” Scout agreed. He would’ve agreed to almost anything at that point. “You want a hand, or…?”

“If ye’re up for it,” he teased gently, pulling Scout against his chest a bit, wiping some cum from the runner’s face.

A little reluctantly, Scout slid down so he could reach Demo’s cock. “You’re pretty close, huh? You liked that, didn’tcha?” He rubbed his thumb over Demo’s head, his other hand working the shaft.

“Aye, loved seein’ ye enjoyin’ a tongue in yer arse,” he purred, wiping the cum from his hand onto his sheets. “I’d love ta see ye in a pair o’ panties like mine, too,” he said slyly.  
“A…a what in my what?” Scout asked. He felt like he would normally be more horrified or something by this information, but at the moment he was too blissed out to pay much attention to what Demo had just said. “I could do that for ya,” he said, speeding up his strokes, “bet you’ve already got something my size, haven’t ya?” He rubbed his sock-clad foot up and down Demo’s shin.

“Maybe, somethin’ blue and lacy,” he chuckled. “Ye didn’t know what I was doin’ down there ta yer sweet little hole?”

“No, I had no freakin’ idea!” Scout laughed. “As long as you don’t think you’re gettin’ kisses after this.” His hands sped up again, flying over Demo’s cock. “Yeah, I bet I’d look pretty good like that,” he admitted. “That why you wanted me to leave my socks on?”

“Aye, ye’d look even sweeter in a wee skirt,” he murmured, getting closer and closer as they talked about it. “Pretty wee thing,” he thrust his cock up into Scout’s hand, cumming in the boy’s hand and across his own belly.

Scout continued stroking Demo’s cock while he came, milking every drop out of his teammate, enjoying the warm, solid bulk of Demo’s body against his own.

“Ahhh, that was lovely,” Demo turned and kissed Scout’s cheek with a grin.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Scout grinned back, happily cuddling against Demo. “You gonna go do dishes next time, or can we just skip straight to this part?” He whispered in the Scot’s ear, “‘cause this part’s my favourite.”

“No more snoopin’ up mah kilt in the mess hall, an’ we can do this again,” Demo wrapped Scout up in his arms, stroking his back.

“Okay,” Scout agreed, dreamily. “Be easier to resist if you didn’t wear your kilt in the mess hall.”

“It’s comfortable!” he protested.

“Mmm-hmm. Maybe I’ll have to try one some time.” Scout smirked. “Were you actually wearin’ anything under it?”

“Nah, never do.”

“So, you only wear pretty panties under your pants?”

“Aye. Speakin’ of panties…” Demoman pulled his lingerie the rest of the way off and tossed it off the side of the bed.

“So you…you wear those panties in battle?” Scout grinned, cuddling closer to his teammate. “Does it…chafe?”

“Aye, I wear ‘em whenever I’m wearin’ pants, and nah, they’re nice. No chafin’.”

Scout laughed, softly. “You’re freakin’ weird, Demo. Wearin’ panties and lickin’ people’s butts. But…maybe I’m weird, too. ‘Cause I like it. A lot.” He blushed, rolling over so he could bury his face in Demo’s chest. “Surprised you don’t have any hair up here,” he murmured, muffled.

“I do naturally,” he admitted.

“You do what naturally?”

“I’m a great furry beastie, naturally. I wax,” he stroked his smooth chest.

“Oh. Oh! Why? Doesn’t it hurt?!” Scout pulled back a bit so he could examine Demo’s chest. “It…does look nice, though,” he admitted.

“Aye, it stings a bit, but I like the way it feels,” he grabbed Scout’s hand and rubbed it over his broad, hairless chest.

“’s real soft,” Scout said, appreciatively, nuzzling his soft hair against Demo’s chest. “An’ then I don’t feel so…I mean…”

“Ahh, ye’ll grow some eventually,” Demo said quietly. “But no need to rush, ye’re still young.”

“I know that!” Scout said, a little louder than he’d intended. “I mean…yeah, I know. Jeez.” It felt so warm and safe, pressed against Demo’s big, solid body. His eyes drifted shut and his usually restless body gradually relaxed.

Soon enough, the pair of them were snoring together, sated and deeply asleep.


End file.
